


Diamond Sculls

by Ladsalt



Category: Dystopia Rising (Live-Action Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Frotting, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nonbinary Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex, character with penis and vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Summary: Older Brother runs into younger brother at bar, and when the younger brother passes out drunk he helps himself.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 71





	Diamond Sculls

Petros penis looked very different from his own. Softer and smaller... only partially because Pillar was currently breathlessly, painfully, aroused while Petro had passed out cold in a deep drunken sleep shortly after Pillar had gotten them back to his hive.

He’d only wanted to get a drink and maybe do some hunting and scavenging alone for the night. But the clingy little shit was in the bar chatting up whoever came close enough to them with a strange kind of drunken desperation. Pillar couldn't place it...like they were scared but they didn't beg for help or anything just rambled on. He might have thought they were flirting- and failing mostly because they were already falling over themselves drunk.

When Petro finally noticed him slinking closer to the bar they fell silent for a second and looked a little pale and it made Pillars stomach churn. He wasn’t sure he was going to try and talk to Petro if his brother hadn’t noticed him but staring at each other across the bar Pillar smiled flashing his teeth at them before settling his mouth into a thin upturned line. Hesitantly Petro returned the expression. The poor Strain they’d been chatting to seemed relieved at the chance to get away finally and Petro shot another panicked desperate look at their back as they took their drink and absconded. Pillar watched his brother flounder alone in the crowd, as he got a drink and then tilted his head even more intrigued as Petro suddenly made a beeline to him.

Pillar couldn't rightfully remember what they’d talked about Petro didn't seem to be talking about anything in particular in the first place and then they were drunker than he’d ever seen them. He was much more aware of Petro grabbing his arm every time he started to so much as shift to one side or lean back against a wall away from them. Their hand gripping tightly for a second until they laughed nervously like they wanted him to believe it was a joke. Pillar was happy to not push it- their nervous tics helping to hide the little thrill that ran through him every time they touched him.

And they kept drinking. Pillar started passing them his drinks after a bit so now he was about as stone sober as when he’d come in. Uncertainly he’d started to make to head back out and chalk this all up to another night of sibling antics but in a stupor his brother had grabbed him again all but begged to come with him. They didn’t let go this time, hands growing white knuckled and starting to shake with the force they were using to hold onto him. It fucking made his heart race.

They’d passed out collapsing against him when they were almost back to the tunnels and he’d carried them the last little way to his hive and put them in bed. Pillar could not stop thinking… the weight of their body against his, watching the way Petros lips parted slightly and heaved in time with his breathing. He pressed a thumb against Petro’s bottom lip dragging it slightly, Their breath hitched and he snapped his hand back. Sitting tense as he watched waiting for them to wake up.

He hadn’t done anything wrong. He- it was just… touching and… they didn’t even wake up... Petro wouldn’t even know. He wouldn’t even know, what they didn’t know wouldn't hurt them. Slowly he extended his hand back towards their mouth, running his thumb over their lips again. He pulled back slightly, and then dug his claws into their shoulder. He expected that they’d wake up and put an end to it, bat his hand away all indignantly -he really did- but Petro only groaned in their sleep and tried to roll over.

There was another long moment of hesitation where he waited, unsure of whether he was hoping Petro would wake up or stay asleep. Pillars stomach churned somewhere between disgust and anticipation. But they didn’t wake up. And Pillar could feel the heat coming off their body, and he could feel the shape of their mouth embedded in the tip of his thumb. They were right there...and they wouldn't even know...and...he’d only look.

His hands shook, he wanted to think he was drunker than he was as he pushed their shirt up. Gingerly at first still afraid they’d wake up- and he was too far now to play it off as anything other than what it was if they caught him. They slept through every inch of translucently pale skin Pillar exposed, all the way up to their chest and the soft peaks of his nipples.

Once hed tugged off their clothes frantic to get them off and terrified of waking them he'd told himself it was only for comfort that he should remove his own pants- God it was starting to fucking hurt. And well, he didn't have an excuse for when he started palming his erection and watching Petro shiver and his skin prick in the cool air. 

He nested his penis up next to Petros as he continued to stare. It was fine, it wasn't ….maybe it was, but Petro wouldn't know.. He wanted to say their cock was...cute… soft, velvety skin, it was smoother than his too and the hair around it was fluffy, downey, and pale blue against his brother's skin. Below it of course the base of his brother cock split smoothly into the two halves of his cunt and the little bundle of his clit nestled at its base. 

He felt his stomach lurch again- he was out of excuses for- Pillar swallowed rubbing his clammy palms against his thighs. Their cocks lying next to each other on Petro’s stomach was the closest he’d ever been to what he really wanted. Petro wouldn't even know...

Pillar wrapped a hand around both of their cocks releasing a low groan as he thrust his hips forward rubbing against his brother’s penis. They were so soft and the pre cum starting to leak from his own dick slicked his palm and their cock making it easier to grind against. 

He wanted more still, he was so close he needed more, and leaned forward to kiss Petro. Rough and needy like he might never get to touch them again. He gasped against their mouth as he pressed against them with bruising force savoring Petros unconscious sighs. His tongue ran over Petros teeth and then in between them tasting more of his mouth. Sleepily confused by the intrusion Petro moaned quietly and licked back at the intruder, their tongue exploring and rubbing back against Pillars.

It's enough to make Pillar moan and for his cock to leak another spurt of clear fluid as he thrusts it against Petros' now hard member. He shifted his hand around their dicks to run his fingers over the weepy exposed head of Petros cock and his little brother shivered under him and gasped into his mouth. He moved his head seeking the tender skin of Petro’s neck running his tongue over their skin, tasting them and sucking their flesh into his mouth, grinding their hard organs against each other more frantically.

Sweat ran down his back and his legs and pooled between his chest and the body under him turning icy in the air. Pillars panting and lusty gasping mingling with Petro’s sleepy whimpers and the sound of skin on skin to fill the dark room. A frustrated groan escaped Pillar as his cock slipped past his hand.

He grabbed their legs with a grunt, chasing the heat coiling in his groin, as he spread their legs around him and buried his cock in their tight cunt with a self satisfied moan- Followed immediately by a hiss as his stomach gave a terrified lurch.

He shouldn't have done that- Pillars thoughts were all an unintelligible string of curses as he sank further into his brother until they were holding his full length in their pussy. Their bodies flush against each other. Fuck this wasn't okay. Fuck what if- could they get pregnant? He didn't know but the panicked thought made him start to pull out. 

But goddamn- wouldn't his pretty little brother look even prettier with his cum dripping out of them. They'd be such a sexy little mommy too… maybe their flat chest would swell up… Pillar felt his cock twitched at the thought of their pink little nipples all puffy and sensitive on top of big milky tits. He whined weakly as he sank back into Petro's tight body. They gasped quietly as he bottomed out in them again, a frown falling over their sleeping face at the feeling of being stretched out around the cock inside them. 

They were slick around him and it felt too easy to run his cock in and out of the tight passage as he buried his face against his brother's neck. Wrapping his arms up under their limp form to hold them close as he plowed into them. Their legs spreading open around him everytime he thrust into them like they wanted him. Pillar gasped, finally burying himself as deeply as he could inside of Petro as their body dragged an orgasm out of him. He clung to them, holding them nearly bent in half as his cock jerked filling them with his cum. 

Catching his breath as he lay on top of them, Pillar felt his soft penis slip out of his brother a few minutes later and reluctantly pushed himself up to look at the mess leaking out of them. He thought about sticking his fingers inside of them- to try and push it out- but he could feel his dick preemptively flush at the thought. He redressed them hastily, more confident now that that was not going to be the thing that managed to wake them up. He set himself to rights and then crawled into the bed, between Petro and the wall and throwing an arm over them he closed his eyes and nestled up against them to sleep.


End file.
